


Smileys (Again?)

by iamalivenow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Post- Game, sleepover, this is how i show my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time you looked at the clock above your laptop it was 3 in the morning. You considered trying to go to sleep, but it didn't work the last time you tried. Or the time before that. Or for the past three days.</p><p>You haven’t slept in three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smileys (Again?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just something really cute I got out of my system. I just really wanted to, don't know why. If Anyone's interested I can write more of these with different characters. Message me. I am on tumblr, as iamalivenow. Come find me :)

The last time you looked at the clock above your laptop it was 3 in the morning. You considered trying to go to sleep, but it didn't work the last time you tried. Or the time before that. Or for the past three days. You haven’t slept in three days. 

The room you were in was pitch black, save the light coming from your laptop. It bathed you and the bed in a pale tone. The laptop seemed to be as tired as you were, wiring away in a dull drone an octave higher then it should have been. You should probably turn that off before it explodes in a blaze of glory. You lean back in your chair and pull your shades off. Your fingers attempt to dig into the eye sockets. 

You haven’t been sleeping well ever since you got back. Since all of you got back. It was nice to be back. The trolls came back with you, human. Watching all of them lose their shit for the first week was the most fun you had in a while. Now you just sort of wish you could live alone again. 

It was John's idea... or maybe it was Rose's, for all of you to live in one place. Therapy or some shit. Yeah, it was probably Rose's idea. A shit ton of money, a phone call to a sketchy real estate agent, and now you all lived in a huge mansion in the middle of no where. Great internet speed though. 

Your room is to big. It's nothing like your old shitty apartment in Austin. It looks like actual effort went into making this place, and that bothers you. So much. The walls arn't the same hideous white either. You can't sleep in a place like this. You tried to switch with John, but he had already claimed it as his own, and you didn't even want to think about sleeping in a room that once held that many Nic Cage posters. There was a line, even for you. 

Rose got on your not sleep shit real fast though. She would come around at least once a night, bang on your door and order you to close your computer and get some sleep. You usually played along long enough to hear her leave, then get right back up and continue. 

You didn't even know what your were doing anymore. You tried to make some sick comics, but they were mediocre at best. Your beats were dry. You had run out of shit to freak out over. You had receded to tumblr, and there was nothing there for you. You think that you deserve something for saving the world as humanity knew it, but apparently not. You get nothing. 

Well, no that's not true. You get insomnia. That's something, technically. Doesn't mean you want it though. 

Someone knocks on your door. You sigh in frustration, pull your shades on and close your laptop. 

“I'm asleep!” You call. The knocking doesn't stop. “ Rose, Im in bed.” You drone. The knocking turns into pounding. “Jegus fuck, Rose.” You walk to the door, undo the look and pull it open. “I wen--” You stop before you even get a chance to really start. It isn't Rose. 

Karkat stands in front of you with a pillow clutched over his chest and a pair of sweat pants with smiley faces on them that sag around his hips. You wonder who got him into those. They looking fucking ridiculous. You love them. instantly. He has his patent glare. You move aside and let him in.

All of the trolls changed when they became human. Karkat, true to form, was still a mutant though. White hair, red eyes, absurdly pale skin. He practically glowed in the dark room. He was still shorter then you too. 

“Why are you here?” You lock the door and lean your back against it. 

“Do you sleep in those? Are you really that big of a douche?” Karkat asked. You pull your shades of again and set them on your desk. Satisfied with you being slightly less of a douche he stares at your bed. “Can't sleep.”

“Neither can I. Join the cool kid club.” You say. You want your shades back. 

“Fuck you, asshole. Fuck your club. Nightmares.” You nod. 

You understand. You really, really do. Your insomnia isn't because of that, but you get it. Fucking game. The two of you stand in complete darkness. 

“I'm the only fuck-up as per usual. The wrest of those shit stains are fine. Even fucking Eridan is okay.” You nod again. You get that too. Rose had Kanaya. Jade was Jade. John, apparently, had Casey with him. Naturally. 

“I want to sleep with someone.” Karkat said. Just as you were about to open your mouth to make a witty remark he shot you down. “Don't you fucking dare. I'd like to see you not say stupid shit after three days of no sleep.” You just chuckle to yourself quietly. 

“Dude, I get it. Sure. Knock yourself out. You want me to get my cuddle on? Total cuddle machine. Im excited. Get excited. This is going to be so epic and---”

“Shut up!” You can just make out the deep blush he has. Maybe he is realizing the deep reprocutions of him coming here. So much oil for the joke fire. He pulls your untouched cover back and crawls in under it. He shoves your pillows out of the way for his own. You go into your closed at pull on your pj’s. You follow him. 

When you try to wrap your arm around him, he shoves you back. He isn't nearly as strong as he was when he was a troll. Not that he was strong then, but the horns, fangs, and claws were at least a slight deterrent. “Don't fight it.” You whisper and try again. He spins around and hisses at you. Old habits or what ever. You just try not to laugh. He turns back. He isn't wearing a shirt and you realize he's thin. You can count the vertebrae in his spine. You turn your back to him and scooch until your's is touching his. 

He doesn't do anything. Just stiffens a bit, but even that goes away after a bit. You think he's cute, in a child like way. He's pretty bony though. After a while, you pretend you don’t know how long it's been, the mattress dips slightly, and he's turns around. You don’t know if he's asleep or not, but he wraps his arms around your chest. Their bony too. 

You spin around too, slowly. He is asleep. You can't help but smile. His heart beats in his chest loudly, but steady. He's warm. You wrest your chin on the top of his head. His hair smells like lavender. You resist bearing your face into it. You close your eyes. 

When you wake up again, it's around twelve. You've slept for eight hours. You feel better already. Karkat isn't there but when you get up to put your shades back on you see a note. It's his messy scrawl. You smile as you read it, and read it over again. 

Thanks, that wasn't shit. 

Again???

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated. 
> 
> If you make anything, please tag me in it! 
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
